Just another day in the life of Slytherins
by FlintsGirl
Summary: Hi to anyone who cares to read my story's. I'm back after a long break, due to being very busy, and a bit of a writer's block. Anyway, after re-reading my 2 stories, I asked myself this question. Ever wonder how Marcus Flint and Kandace Callidus started dating? Well here it is, another one to go with the others. I'll try to write more, promise, but I would love reviews and feedback


Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long delay, been quite busy. Anyway, after reading my last two stories, I figured...ever wonder how Marcus Flint and Kandace got together in the first place? So here you go. Would love some reviews and feedback if possible, so I don't have to comment on my own story again lol. Anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy. Will try to get more stories up as soon as possible...

'Just another typical day', I thought as I yawned and pulled the green drapes back on my four poster bed. Slytherin dormitory; back at Hogwarts. A fresh new year, 4th year and ready for anything. Of course my best friend Nikki was already awake, dressed and waiting for me. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Just enjoying being back here, a new year," I said as I yawned again. "Yes, I know that, but I wanna get down to breakfast before we miss all the good drama," She said grinning. I rolled my eyes, and went to go shower.

Showered, dressed, and a bit of makeup and I was finally ready. We left the dorm to head down to the Great Hall, taking our time and talking along the way. "Damn, I love when girls hit puberty," Said Pucey. "Really Pucey? First day of bloody school and you are already scoping out your next victim?" laughed Marcus. "Speak for yourself. 6th year and still haven't found anyone worthy…Have to admit though, that Callidus bird has really come into her looks," said Pucey grinning. Marcus stiffened at the mention of Callidus. No one knew how he really felt, hell he wasn't even sure how he felt sometimes.

Down in the Great Hall, breakfast was in full force. Pucey had a point; even eating Callidus had such elegance about her. What the hell was Marcus thinking? He didn't have time for a girlfriend. He was Slytherin Quidditch Captain, lead chaser. And he would never give Pucey the satisfaction of being right. Marcus got up before the first bell. He needed a distraction, and he knew just where to get it.

Marcus, Pucey and Montague got to Potions a bit early, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. Just as he expected, Wood came strolling down the corridor talking to Percy Weasley. "Oi, Wood. I recently heard it was good luck to…damn what was that phrase? Oh yes, knock on wood. So, gimmie some luck you Irish pansy Gryffinwhore," said Marcus smirking. "Don't do it Wood!" yelled Percy as Wood lunged at Flint.

Wood knocked Flint to the ground, but missed his target. Marcus flipped and straddled Wood, punching him square in the mouth. Blood spurted from Wood's mouth as he managed an elbow to Flint's ribs. Marcus doubled and fell off Wood, but recovered quickly and jumped up. Wood tried to get up quickly, but Flint gave him a quick kick in the chest. Wood cried out in pain as Marcus smirked. "Don't bloody mess with me Wood. You are my favourite punching bag you know," he said. "What…is going on here?" asked Professor Snape as he came to a halt outside his class. "Nothing Professor, just joshing around a bit is all, "said Montague chuckling. People filed into the class, and when Wood got up Marcus jumped at him. He fell back against the wall as the Slytherins went in laughing. I rolled my eyes and Nikki said," Please tell me you are not fancying that." I scoffed and tuned into what Professor Snape was talking about.

We started working on our potions as Nikki dropped her knife. "Drop something Britson?" asked Malfoy. Nikki blushed a scarlet colour and nodded. Malfoy smirked at her and went back to his potion. "Well, well Nikki, fancying Malfoy are we?" I snickered. "Oh bugger off Kandace. He's cute is all, and don't question me when Marcus Flint is staring at you," she said rolling her eyes. "I don't get it, why do you hate him so?" I asked whilst cutting up the rudabaker stem. "Ahh, so you do fancy Flint then, don't you?" she started. "I do bloody not," I said shaking my head. "I don't hate him; I just think he is a good for nothing Quidditch player, a bully and very brutal in general. He seems to really fancy you though, can't take his damn eyes off you," she said dropping in the snake's blood.

Marcus could not understand what was wrong with him. He could not stop looking at her. What the hell was going on? He had been with plenty of other girls before…even if they did only want to be with him because he was a Quidditch Captain. He wasn't too rude; he got what he wanted, dealt with their clinginess, and tossed em aside when he was done. No harm in not keeping what can't satisfy you. "Will you bloody pay attention before you fail us…again," said Pucey. "Kiss my arse Pucey, like you really care about bloody Potions anyway," Marcus scoffed. "Ahh, I get it. You're finally noticing that bird aren't you? Callidus," Pucey continued. "Sod off Pucey, I was just looking around is all," Marcus defended. "Mate, we have been mates for almost our entire lives. You can't lie to me. Why not just talk to her. Or you could use your old tactic and ravage her in a corridor," Pucey said laughing. Before he even thought about it, Marcus up-ended Pucey's chair and slammed him backwards onto the ground. "DAMN IT MARCUS!" yelled Adrian. Nikki and I gasped and chuckled with the rest of the class. "SETTLE DOWN! Enough from you two; finish your potion," warned Professor Snape. Marcus smirked and helped Pucey to his feet, Pucey glaring daggers. "Arse," said Pucey. Marcus shrugged and class went on.

The hours stretched by slowly, but thankfully dinner had approached. "Thank god, I am starving," said Nikki as she started filling her plate. I giggled and reached for some food as well. Draco Malfoy sat down next to Nikki and me with Crabbe and Goyle. I rolled my eyes as she absorbed everything he was saying. The situation actually gave me time to think. I wasn't sure if I was into blokes yet. Did I want to start dealing with relationships? Should I follow what everyone else was doing? Should I give in and see what everyone else saw?

As dinner ended, Nikki and Draco were still engrossed in whatever they were talking about. "Hey, I'll meet you back in the dorm," I told Nikki. "Alright, see you later Kandace," she replied. I frowned, knowing she was falling into the trap of the dating world. I got up and started for the Slytherin Common room. When I left the Great Hall, I saw Marcus Flint and his mates get up too. 'Quidditch practice again' I thought to myself as I continued on my way.

"Now's your chance mate, if you don't I will," said Pucey. Marcus glared at Pucey again and Pucey smirked, holding up his hands. Marcus grabbed Pucey by the shirt and started lifting him off the ground as Percy Weasley came out of the Great Hall. "Oi, Flint. What are you doing?" Marcus left go of Pucey, and glared at Weasley. "None of your damn business Weasel. Go bother someone else Gryffindork," Marcus replied. "How dare you talk to me like that? I am a Prefect you know! 5 points from Slyth-"Percy never finished as Marcus charged at him and knocked him straight to the ground. The Slytherins laughed as Professors started coming out of the Great Hall. Pucey grabbed Flint and they all ran out the castle before Percy had time to speak.

I was bored and reading by the fire when Nikki came into the common room. "Hey, what are you up to?" asked Nikki. I yawned and stretched on the couch. "Hey yourself. Where you been, it's…actually I have no idea what time it is," I said. She laughed and said it was 8:36 exactly. She and Draco went out to the Black Lake to continue their conversation. "You alright? You seem quiet," she said. I shrugged and laid my head back again. "What's going on?" She continued. "I dunno, I feel weird is all," I said back.

Just then we heard a bunch of loud shouting and laughing. Marcus Flint and his mates burst into the common room, still dressed in their Quidditch uniforms. They started filling up the chairs and the other couch, as Derrick sat next to me. "Aye love, mind if I sit?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Nikki. She shrugged and smirked. Montague pulled out a bottle of Firewiskey, took a long sip and passed it around. Derrick put his arm around me and relaxed. I scoffed and threw his arm off of me, and threw him on the ground. Everyone laughed as he smirked. "Damn Callidus, your stronger than I thought," said Derrick chuckling. He got back up and leaned over me, an arm on either side of the couch. I kicked him in the groin and got up as the others laughed louder. Marcus Flint on the other hand glared daggers at Derrick. "What in the hell you think you're doing. I am not one of your bloody slags you know!" I yelled and stormed out of the common room. I got to the corridor, when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a dark corridor. I tried screaming, but whoever it was that had me put their hand over my mouth. I tried kicking whoever it was, but they held my hands over my head and put there knee between mine so I could not move. Knowing there was nothing I could do, I relaxed and hoped whatever was going to happen would be quick.

"You have no bleeding idea how good I can make you feel, "Derrick said. He kept one of his hands on my arms, and moved his other onto my knee, moving it up slowly. I jerked my knee away from his hand and spit in his face. "Your drunk Peregrine! How much have you drank before coming back into the common room eh?!" I screamed at him. He slapped me across the face, tears stinging into my eyes. I kept my head down and blinked rapidly to avoid the tears slipping out. "Derrick, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" I yelled again. He managed to slide his hand to the upper part of my thigh, and kiss my neck before none other than Flint came out.

He sounded upset and I heard him say, "Piss off Pucey before I knock some bloody sense into you again." That is when I took my queue. I screamed louder than I ever had before, even with his hand over my mouth. It came out muffled, but loud. Derrick was at the point of undoing his belt as Marcus, Pucey and Montague came around the corner. "What the-," said Marcus. With a point from Marcus, Montague and Pucey ran ahead and grabbed Derrick by the arms. I crumpled to the floor, whimpering as Flint ran over to check on me.

"Deal with him!" Flint shouted at them. Pucey and Montague started in on Derrick, as Marcus picked me up. "You alright Callidus?"He asked. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. Instead of going to the common room, he carried me to the Quidditch Pitch. I was seriously not in the mood for anymore shite. I was gaining my strength back by the minute, and if he tried anything he was going to lose something very precious to him, I swear.

We got to the Pitch, and went into the Slytherin locker room. I had never been in here, but it was pretty spacious. A wall of lockers, a few with huge dents in them strangely, a wall of showers in cubicles, and a door at the end of the room. It said 'Captain' on it in big black letters. Flint opened it to reveal a basic wooden desk cluttered with papers, a chalk board filled with moving plays on it, a shower in one corner and even stranger, a 4 poster bed in another corner. My eyes widened as I assumed what his plan was. I struggled out of his arms and landed on my feet.

"What you playing at!? Your mate didn't succeed so you think you will have a better bloody shot?!" I yelled. I surged forward pushing him into a wall and aimed a kick between his legs. Sodding Quidditch player that he was; he grabbed my leg, spun me around and threw me against the wall. Growling, he said," Bollocks! I wasn't playing at shite! I saw Derrick was trying something with you and bloody stopped it! Figured you might want to get away is all!" I struggled against his hold, which he just tightened against me. "Let me go!" I shouted. "Not until you bloody calm down!" he said deadly quiet. I sagged against him, exhausted from before. He caught me and helped me over to the bed, laying me down.

I must have passed out, for when I opened my eyes and looked around Marcus Flint was sitting at his desk with his head on his arms. I got up and quietly walked over to him. Watching him sleep like this; I never realized how incredibly attractive he was before. He had the darkest brown hair I had ever seen, almost black. His skin was flawless, except for some minor cuts from fighting I assumed. His muscles bunched as he inhaled deeply, showing just how well Quidditch had agreed with him.

I smiled and went for the door as he startled me. "Heading out so soon. Feeling better I presume." I gasped silently and turned around. "Yes, cheers for everything you did. I supposed I owe you now. So what do you want?" He arched an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms. "I don't want anything, just making sure you were alright is all," He stated. "And why would you care? I'm sure you have others to worry about," I said looking away. "Shows how much you know. I am Slytherin Quidditch captain; that is the only reason these damn tarts want me. Other than that, no one wants a troll with horrid teeth," He snarled.

I stared at him for a few seconds and then slowly walked back over to him. "You're not a troll, you are…" I took his head between my hands and gently kissed him. I had never kissed anyone before, and hoped I was not making a fool of myself. I was quite worried when he just sat there doing nothing. I started to pull away when he reached out, putting his hands on my hips pulling me closer. Our kiss deepened, and he pulled me onto his lap. This was getting quite serious for me. I had never done anything like this in my life…

Our hearts were racing as he stood up and placed me on his desk, sliding his hands up to my neck. Suddenly he pulled away, backing up slowly. "Get out. Get out of here before I lose control. You don't bloody want me; get the hell out of here!" I sat there shocked out of my mind. What the hell just happened? I shook my head and jumped up, hands on my hips. "What are you talking about? I have never done anything like this before, I was hoping I was not doing it wrong, and here you are throwing me out like one of your Quidditch groupies!" I screamed at him.

I opened the door and proceeded to walk out when he grabbed my arm and slammed the door. "Damn it Flint!" I screamed. He held me against the door, one hand on either side of me. "You really mean that? You really fancy me?" He asked uncertainly. I looked away, so absolutely confused how to go about this. I only knew one thing that had worked for me, the first time I ever did it.

I took his face in my hands again and snogged him once more. This time he finally understood and snogged me back. His kisses grew rougher, which strangely I reciprocated. He picked me up and we awkwardly made it to the bed in the corner, still snogging. He laid me down, gently climbing on top of me. This was getting serious very fast. I wasn't sure what to do, but I didn't want to stop. I enjoyed his soft but calloused hands moving all over me. I fancied his experienced mouth on mine. Our breathing getting heavier and faster. His impatience showing clearly more and more each second.

He started unbuttoning my shirt when suddenly there was laughter and lockers slamming. We stopped snogging and he placed a finger over my lips. "Yeah but did you see his face? When you said you were gonna get Flint, he turned so damn white! It was wicked!" "Where is our Captain anyway?" "The only time the door is closed is when he is in a pissy mood…" "Or when he is with someone." There was a smattering of chuckles, then a knock on the door. "Stay there, I'll be right back," Marcus said, getting up from the bed.

He opened the door enough to step out, but Pucey, Montague, Bletchley and Higgs still saw inside. "What are you four doing here?" Marcus asked. Pucey frowned when he saw me on the bed inside. "We were just gonna practice some, but obviously you're busy," he said. Marcus raised an eyebrow and said," Yeah, I am so get out. I haven't scheduled practice." Montague took that opportunity to glance inside and smirked at me. "Hey Callidus," he grinned. Marcus grabbed Montague by the throat and threw him out into the pitch. "I said out!" He slammed the door and locked it, returning to me smirking.

"Sorry, bloody pests the can be sometimes," he stated. I half smiled at him and sat up. "Maybe they're a sign. I do fancy you but I think we may have been moving a bit fast. I've never done…anything like this…before," I said looking away. Marcus came over and sat on the bed, pulling my legs onto his lap. "Callidus,-""Call me Kandace…Marcus," I said cutting him off. "Kandace. I would never want to force you to do something you are not ready to do. But you are not like the other girls I have…er…had around. I really fancy you, and I know you fancy me too, I can see it…feel it…"

He leaned close to me again and kissed me lightly. I melted into him and he leaned me back, getting on top of me again. My mind wandered off, imagining what could become of this. He was absolutely right of course. He started unbuttoning my shirt again, and this time I let him. I struggled between breaths to tell him I had never done anything like this before. He caressed my hair, promising to help me through it. Help me through it? I was 16, what was I doing? Oh but his mouth, his tongue tangling with mine. His experienced hands undoing my shirt, moving over my stomach and…er…other places. Screw it, you're only young once right?

When all was said and done, it was dark outside. Our breathing was still heavy after a lot of, let's say vigorous activity. I opened my eyes and looked up at Marcus. My head was on his bare chest, my fingers tangling in his smattering of chest hair. One of his arms was around me, the other caressing my bare back. He looked into my eyes and kissed me as I smiled at him. I blushed and turned away, completely embarrassed. "What's wrong? You were bloody fantastic if that's what you're worried about," He said with that bit of gruffness in his voice that made me melt. I buried my head in the crook of his arm, snuggling closer into him. "It was my first time, don't lie to me," I muttered. He wrapped his arm around me tighter, pulling me closer into him. "I'm not lying, you were brilliant. I think…I think I may actually be falling in-"he started. I cut him off quickly. "Don't even go there. This was just…well, I dunno what it was but-"I didn't finish as he kissed me again. "So say you'll be mine then. I'll protect you, satisfy you, make you laugh and keep you entertained," He said smirking.

The next thing I knew, it was morning. Good thing it was the weekend, for I had no idea what time it was. All I knew was I was warm, and content. I craned my head around and realized I was with Marcus Flint, in bed. I lifted the sheet and blushed furiously, seeing mine and Marcus's naked bodies wrapped around each other. It all came flooding back to me, and I smiled to myself. I felt a kiss upon my head and turned over to a grinning Marcus Flint. I snuggled closer into him again, reveling in a happiness I didn't know I had wanted yet. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
